Don't
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: She was trouble, everyone knew it. She was wild, and you loved it. But there was more to Evelyn Scott than you thought. If there was one thing you knew about her it was that she was bold and unexpected. You wish she could see how much you care about her. People thought she was easy, but she was the hardest thing you ever did. Soda/Sandy some chapters Beta'd by FrankElza
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning and Ending, Courtesy of Evelyn**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Steve's POV**

"Some things just end, Steve," she'd told me. I was brought back to the first thing I noticed about her, her flowing dirty blond hair that just stopped at her shoulders. It ended too short, like us. I wondered what had brought us here as I threw my clothes into a suitcase, a bottle of whiskey already in my system, making my movements slow. Her voice rang in my head, and memories flooded my head.

 _Just forget, just forget_ , I begged myself, but I couldn't just forget her.

 **Third Person POV (1963)**

She was the new girl, so naturally everybody talked. Most greasers didn't travel as far as she did to find jobs. She was from North Caroline, though she didn't sound like it. Her voice could purr like a cat or hiss like a venomous snake, cutting through the room like a knife. She had never exactly put off the "southern bell" vibe.

Girls were a relatively new species to thirteen year old Steve. Unlike Soda, who's lost his virginity a few months back in one of Bucks old back bedrooms, Steve had yet to have a serious girlfriend and he was still a virgin. But then he saw her. She had shining hazel eyes and her dirty blond hair was pulled up into a bun. Her long, sharp nails were painted red and she was dressed in the normal greaser girl attire, short dress and black leather.

Steve tried to compose himself as he went to his next class, but his thoughts were on the new girl, who's name he'd get to find out. When he began walking home he heard a scream and raced towards it. He had an idea on who's it was, but he didn't know how now that he looked back on it. However he knew, he was now staring face-to-face with a car of Socs, bugging the new girl.

"Hey, get outta here," Steve yelled, flicking out his switchblade. The two Socs got in their car and left hastily with a screech of the tires.

"Hey!" He called as the new girl just walked away. She turned around. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Evelyn Scott, but if you call me that it'll be the last thing you say," she said casually yet with an icy and uninterested tone.

Steve started to get annoyed. "Thanks?" He muttered sarcastically. She flipped him the bird and walked away. Steve couldn't help but stare after her as she disappear from sight.

That was the last time Steve saw Evelyn, who never did say what she wanted to be called, until Soda approached him one day about two years later.

"Steve, l-look, man, I got a favor to ask. I got this date tonight, and Sandy has a real cute friend, her, her name is Evie," Soda explained, tripping over his words in his haste. "She's a blond, real looker. Come on, Stevie, double date with me?"

Okay, so Soda stretched the truth a little about the blond part, but it worked because that night Steve showed up at the Dingo, looking extremely unhappy to find out his date was the famed Evelyn Scott.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hand me a Cancer-Stick**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Steve glared at his friend and sat down. Steve had told Soda about his last encounter with Evelyn, and he'd known how much he hated her.

Evelyn pursed her red lips and refused to meet his eyes. When she looked up at the waiter, he noticed her eyes were still that perfect, deep shade of hazel. They reminded Steve of a swamp, you could get lost in her eyes; there was so much behind those hazel eyes.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"So, _Evelyn_ ," he started, "how long have you known Sandy?"

She sneered. "I've known her for a few years now, _Stevie_."

Steve was silent for the rest of the night. Soda and Sandy were in their own little world. Even after Soda dropped of the girls Steve stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I owe ya one." Soda sounded so upset that Steve's demeanor softened noticeably. He could never stay mad at Soda for long.

"You owe me more than one buddy. It's alright," Steve said.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, just us and the boys," Soda promised. Steve knew that 'the boys' included Pony, but Steve wasn't smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Can't Pony stay home with your parents?" He griped. Soda sighed.

"My parents are going out for New Year's, Steve, I'm supposed to baby-sit him while Darry's out on a date," Soda explained.

"Alright," Steve agreed, but he didn't sound very excited.

 **X**

The next day was spent hanging out at the Dingo with Soda, Dallas, Johnny, and Pony. Two-Bit's little sister was sick so he couldn't make it, but luckily for Steve Johnny distracted the runt and Dallas hung out with them, leaving Steve and Soda by themselves. Steve silently thanked Elizabeth for her weak immune system and whatever snotty seven year old gave the sinus infection to her.

Steve's smile was wide as him and Soda hung out like old times. Since he had started dating Sandy a few months ago they had barely hung out.

The fun had to end though and the gang walked back to the Curtis house; well, Dallas and Soda stumbled.

"Soda, your mom's going to kill you," Steve warned.

"I'm gonna puke," he groaned. Steve held on to Soda as he vomited in the streets.

"Hold yer liquor, Soda," Dallas laughed, his words barely slurring.

"He can," Steve defended. It was true, everyone knew it, but Dallas had given Soda way too much whiskey, leaving the sixteen year old who never drank drunk as a skunk.

Cops were everywhere as the boys walked up the driveway. That sure sobered up Sodapop.

"Are you Darrel Curtis?" The cop asked Soda, completely ignoring the alcohol and vomit smell coming from him.

"No, I'm his brother," He answered uncertainly. The cop then laid on the news; the Curtis parents were dead in a car wreck.

"Soda, Soda, t-t-tell him that he's lying, they, they'll be home soon," Ponyboy begged. His eyes were unfocused and shining with unshed tears. Soda held on to his arm to keep him from falling over.

"It's true, baby," he whispered.

The kid's expression was so heartbroken that Steve almost felt sorry for the runt, almost. He focused on Soda, leaving Johnny to console the little tag-along.

Dallas stormed off to Bucks, feeling an odd emotion gripping him. He chose to drink it away. Steve was angry, but tried to console Soda while keeping his emotions in check. Johnny was close to tearing up as he held Pony.

Hand me a smoke, will ya?" Soda asked. Steve handed him the whole pack. Pony glanced at Steve.

"C-Could I have one too?" He asked in a timid and uncertain voice. Out of pity, Steve handed him a cancer-stick.

 **A/N: The new title will be 'Some Things Change'. Thank you to FrankElza for helping me decide.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tellin' Darry**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Telling Darry was awfully hard for Sodapop, but Steve kept a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulder. Darry seemed stoic at the news, trying to put up a brave façade, but that night Soda heard the quietest muffled cries coming from his brother's bedroom.

The whole week neither younger Curtis brothers ate or slept. Darry seemed in control, applying for custody and taking care of his brothers. They hadn't heard a word from Dally all week until a Thursday night phone call.

"Darry, man, I'm in the cooler. I got caught slashing Tim's tires and fighting with him. The cops are charging me with slashing the tires, resisting arrest, assault, its total bull. I need bail," Dally told him. Darry took a slow deep breath.

"Dallas, my parents are dead, and my brothers are going to get taken away from me if my finances aren't in perfect order. What were you thinking?" Darry yelled into the phone.

"Nothing really," Dally admitted. He would have been cussing Darry out if he hadn't been so right.

"I'm sorry Dally, I can't. Ask Steve to," Darry told him.

"Why me?" Steve asked, listening in on the conversation.

"Two-Bit doesn't have a job and his mom already had to take Liz to the doctor this week, I'm not asking Johnny, he doesn't have the money, and we don't have the money either, so that leaves you," Darry told him.

"Fine," Steve grumbled. "But when Dallas gets out I'm smashing his head in." The threat was empty, he wouldn't dare tangle with Dallas Winston, but he was angry just the same.

After bailing Dallas out and getting into his car Steve launched into an angry lecture.

"Dal, look, I know your upset, heck, I am too, they were like my parents too, but you can't just leave. You can't just-" Dally cut Steve off.

"Maybe that's all I'm good for! You can't depend on me. I run from my problems, Steve," Dallas snapped. Steve sighed, caring about people was exhausting. He felt emotionally drained already, and Dallas snapping was the last thing he needed.

"No, Dallas, that's not all your good for. Don't punch me for saying this, but you and I both know that you're our friend; you're part of our gang. They need you, Dal," Steve said in a pleading voice.

"That's where your wrong, Steve. It won't do you any good to depend on me," Dally said as he got out of the truck. I'm no good, _I don't need friends, and I leave when things get tough. I'm a hood_ , Dallas tells himself.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Those of you who hate Sandy don't worry, I'm getting rid of her earlier than in the book. Stay tuned and please review :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm Dumb**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (large time lapse)**

Steve sighed heavily in annoyance as Soda refused to flirt with any of the girls that came in. Steve knew that Soda was having a hard time with his parent's deaths, which Steve blamed on Ponyboy, but he never expected what Soda laid on him during break.

"I'm dropping out, Steve," Soda told him, "I'm dumb, I'm not going anywhere, and Darry needs help with the bills."

"You are not dumb," Steve said firmly and maybe a little too loudly because the people around them began to stare curiously.

"Yes I am," Soda argued defiantly. "I already gave Mr. Sanders the paper. It's a done deal, Steve."

"Come on, man, don't do this," Steve begged, but Soda was adamant. Steve sulked for the rest of his shift, but he secretly knew that Soda was doing the right thing for his family. But sometimes Soda did what was best for others, not what was best for him.

 **X**

Steve walked into his Science class and sat down. To the right of him was Two-Bit, in front of him was another hood, William, and to the left of him was an empty seat.

Evie and her girlfriends walked into the classroom, late, and Evie was forced to take the only available seat next to Steve. He scowled for a moment before glaring at Two-Bit, who was cackling obnoxiously next to him.

"Hey Evie," Steve greeted. If Sodapop was going to date Sandy, he might as well try and get along with Sandy's best friend.

By the end of the week Steve agreed to hang out at Soda's place with the girls, just to keep his mind off of his parents and Pony.

 **X**

"Soda, I know you're hiding an ace!" Steve shouted. Sodapop smiled innocently at Steve. Sandy quickly slipped the ace out of her shoe while Steve was distracted.

"Flush," Steve called out. Sandy smiled widely.

"Royal flush boys," she announced triumphantly. Steve gaped.

"No way," Steve said. "You were hiding an ace, learnin' from Soda I see," he accused. Sandy merely shrugged, not denying it.

"Scared of us yet?" Steve whispered in Evie's ear. He was actually proud of himself for trying to get along with Evie, but it wasn't always easy.

"Naw, you two are easy," she jabbed.

"Oh really?" Soda questioned before Steve couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Come on, one more hand," Sandy begged.

 **X**

"You dig okay," Evie admitted at the end of the night. It was actually a lot of fun, Steve thought.

"Yeah," Steve didn't really know what to say, but luckily Soda came up behind him.

"Thanks Steve," Soda said after the girls leave. "You know Sandy and I haven't been getting along too good lately, but tonight was like old times." There was something more in Soda's voice, but Steve didn't press. Lord knows he already has too much on his plate.

 **X**

"Sandy, how could you do this to me?" Soda asked, hurt evident in his husky tone. "I'll marry you anyway, Sandy. I'll raise the baby like mine, just don't go," he begged.

"No, Soda, I'm sorry. I need a man who will take care of me," she told him.

"When have I never done that?" Soda asked.

"The past few months," she snapped. "It's either about Steve and his dad or Pony and Darry, it's never been just about you and me. I never meant to hurt you."

Soda didn't know what to say. She always was supportive of him and his family, never demanding like this, but Soda could see where she was coming from.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I love you Sandy," he promised.

"It's too late, Soda," she told him. Soda watched as she walked out of his life forever.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Guarantees**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"She left me, man," Soda choked out to Steve, crying on his shoulder. Pony sat on the floor at Darry's feet, wide-eyed, as if to ask him, ' _what do I do now_?'

Steve barely knew what to do himself. Sure, there were no guarantees in a relationship, but Sandy sleeping with another guy and getting herself pregnant? _This is the last thing that Soda needs_ , Steve thought sadly.

 **X**

"Dawn, get out of my room!" Evie screamed and Dawn looked hurt.

"My name is Elizabeth, Evelyn," the eight year old sassed.

Evie passed her small room. Her best friend had just left town with an unborn baby inside of her, her little sister was poking around in her room, again, and her parents were fighting, _again_.

Dawn's real name was Dawna Elizabeth Jane Scott, but she preferred to be called Elizabeth, or Eliza. She was only eight, but she was smart and observant. She looked just like Evie, but surprisingly neither sister looked like either of their parents. Evie said that she looked like her Grandmother, but Eliza didn't know, she had never met her Grandmother. Her mother didn't get along with her own mother the same way no one gets along with Evie and Eliza's mom.

Eliza turned on her record player to drown out her parents fighting, but the noise admitting from her room caught her stepfather's attention. He barged into her room, throwing the door open which created a hole in the wall.

"Turn that crap down you no good brat," he screamed. Evie suddenly appeared behind him.

"Hey," she yelled, pushing past him and getting in front of Eliza.

He slapped Evie across the face and kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, but didn't back down from her position in front of the cowering eight year old.

When their father had left, Evie grabbed Eliza's arm; not roughly but as if to guide her.

"Let's go, okay? I'm going to go out for a few hours. I'll take you to Alice's, okay?" Evie said. Eliza nodded hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't get drunk," Evie assured her sister. As much as Evie hated to admit it she had a habit of drinking heavily after her parent's fight, but seeing her drunk scared her little sister, so Evie was trying to break that habit.

 **X**

Evie walked in to Tulsa High School for the second time that Friday. She immediately found one of her friends and began dancing. She spied the punch that was almost always spiked, but Evie resisted the urge to drink away the hurt.

Sodapop Curtis was hanging out on the sidelines next to Steve. Steve kept trying to get him to dance, but he wouldn't budge from his spot. He didn't feel like dancing with any girls, he just wanted to dance with Sandy.

Steve, not wanting to hang out with anyone but Soda, began watching others dance. He observed Evie as she danced. Some faster paced songs came on and Steve noticed that she was a really good dancer. Her energy was contagious as others around her began dancing more.

Soda noticed his friend watching Evie and tapped his shoulder.

"Go dance with her," he told Steve. Steve smiled and went out towards her and asked her to dance.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, grabbing Steve's arms as a slower song came on. Soda eventually joined him on the dance floor, but Evie paid attention to Steve and only Steve. She was probably the only girl that paid attention to him and not Soda.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Workin' Girl's Blues**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

After picking up Eliza from Alice's house, Evie and Eliza both quietly snuck into their own house for the night. After making sure Eliza got in her bed safely Evie tip-toed towards her room, only to find her stepdad was waiting for her outside her bedroom door.

"You think you can spend yer night screwin' boys and then come back 'ere? Get outta 'ere, ya whore!" he screamed; raising his fist. Evie cowered in fear, waiting for the blow; but it never came. She raced into her room and packed up all the things she needed. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran towards Eliza's room.

"Naw, she's stayin'," he slurred. Evie tried to argue, but her stepdad threw his bottle at her head. His aim was slightly off, so it shattered on her arm. She cried out in pain.

"You better leave 'fore I kill you, slut," he screamed. Evie backed into a corner and out of options, ran from her house. She had no idea where to go, so she laid down on a park bench.

 **X**

"Jesus, Steve! Stand up for Christ's sake," Soda griped. Steve only gave Soda a stupid grin.

"I swear, if Darry beats my head in for bein' late 'cause I had to drag you home, I'm gonna be furious," Sodapop complained.

Steve groaned as his stomach churned. Soda looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes. ' _This is exactly why I don't drink_ ,' he thought as Steve blanketed the sidewalk with puke.

The smell of beer and vomit hit Soda's nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose on distaste.

"If it was anybody but you Steve I would leave you passed out here," Soda muttered; more to himself than anyone.

"If I was with anybody but you I'd nev'r woulda drink tha' much," Steve retorted. "Imma g'nna be _soo_ hungover," he mumbled. His words were slurred together, almost incomprehensible.

"It's yer own freakin' fault, genious."

 **X**

Evie desperately tried not to drop another plate at work. Her hands shook as she collected plates. Her mind was on Eliza and heck, the other half of was in Florida. Sandy had yet to return any of Evie's letters, and now any letters Sandy might send went to her old house.

Evie walked into the back, willing the tears not to fall. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying herself to sleep last night.

As soon as Deborah, Evie's boss and friend, walked in she noticed Evie's condition.

"Are you sick baby?" she coed. ' _I'd rather be sick, that'd be so much easier_.'

Debby was only in her twenties but she acted like a mother to Evie, but cross her and you'd have some big problems.

"What's wrong?" Debby's voice was so caring, so motherly that Evie could barely hold back her tears. Debby placed a cool hand on Evie's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Hay fever," she lied weakly, but seeing as Debby didn't buy it she broke down sobbing; the realities of her situation hitting her hard.

"Sandy, she-she's in Florida. She slept around on Soda and got... pregnant. My dad kicked me out," Evie's voice was fading, her words choked by sobs. "Eliza... She's still there. Still there with my dad." Her sentences didn't make sense anymore, so Evie just cried and Debby let her.

"Poor Evie. Why don't you stay at my place tonight an' we'll grab Eliza while your daddy ain't home. Sandy'll be okay, you can't worry yourself sick over her. Get in the car, sweetie," Debby assured her; her words were so comforting, but Evie had one last question.

"Get in the car? Why? I still have three hours left of my shift," Evie sighed.

"Joseph will cover for you," Debby proclaimed without a hint of conviction.

"Thank you, Debby," Evie said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, sweetie, 'sides, I ain't letting you sleep outside in the rain and catch your death. All you need is a nice warm shower and a good night's rest."

 **A/N: I'm changing the title, again. The new title will be 'Don't'. I have never changed a title so many times before.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I just recently got addicted to 7.06andcounting's Stevie stories, and I couldn't bring myself to write, I just wanted to read more! But I forced myself to write on Tuesday. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Cheer Evie up by sending a review. I'm kinda stuck on where to go, so any suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Proud**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Evie cracked open one eyelid and then quickly closed it. Her head was pounding so hard in her ears she was surprised that no one else heard it. Come to think of it, her nose felt stuffy and her throat hurt. Evie tried to sit up, but from behind her Debby pushed her down again lightly.

"Just rest up sweetie, your runnin' a bit of a fever from sleepin' out in the rain," Debby told her.

"I gotta go to work," Evie retorted, already pushing herself out of bed again and grabbing clothes out of her bag.

"Because The Dingo is _totally_ open at three a.m.," Debby replied tiredly.

Evie stared blankly at her. "Oh," she mumbled stupidly.

"That just proves that you are sick. Lay back down," Debby commanded.

"No, that just proves I'm a ditz," Evie retorted between a yawn. Despite her protests she was exhausted and didn't have the energy to fight with her friend, so she laid back down and was asleep in seconds.

 **X**

"Hey Evie, you alright?" _Of course_ , Evie thought. Steve Randle and his friends were sitting outside the Dingo smoking cigarettes. She gave an annoyed huff at the sight of them. She still wasn't feeling the best and had no desire to be particularly social.

"Nothing, okay," she snapped. Her nerves were fried and if Steve kept pushing her buttons...

"Is it about Sandy?" Steve asked quietly. Soda stiffened behind him.

"Stop right there," Evie warned. "I don't agree with what she did, nor am I proud of it, but if I am one thing it's loyal. So I suggest you shut your trap."

Steve put his hands up on surrender and repeated his earlier question. Evie was so tired of arguing, she just wanted someone to understand her.

"My stepdad, he kicked me out," she explained. Steve's expression didn't waver, no sympathy no shock. Evie felt her blood boil; _did he really not care_?

 _Of course he doesn't care, your best friend just got pregnant, wouldn't he not trust you_?

"I understand," Steve said quietly. Evie's anger evaporated immediately.

"Can we take a walk?" Steve suggested. Evie reluctantly nodded and began walking away from the group of boys.

"My dad kicks me out almost every night, beats me too. Darry offers me a place to stay, but I only stay with them sometimes, not every night. Pride, maybe? I don't want to bother them, an' I don't want them to know how bad it really is." It sounded as if Steve was talking more to himself than to anyone, but Evie still listened intently.

"My dad, well, my stepdad, beats both us girls, but I usually try to get in the way, take Eliza's beating, but now, Eliza is in that house alone," Evie stated in a worried tone. She felt the need to tell Steve her story too.

"What about your mom?" Steve asked.

"She's ain't any help either. Fightin' all the time with my stepdad, an' when he ain't home to beat us she chews us out," Evie stated bitterly, "I was an accidental pregnancy, but my mom was okay at first. My real dad took off, and my mom moved back home. Everything was good until I was about five. My mom's dad died an' left my mom alone with my grandma. My mom hated her mom for no reason, but her dad was her everything. Then she met my stepdad and got pregnant again. She thinks us kids ruined her life," Evie's voice was quiet and sad at times, and her face wore a distant expression.

"Wow," Steve said.

"Yeah," Evie agreed in a whisper.

And then she announced, "I'm going to get Eliza tonight, my dad always goes on a huge drinking binge when he gets paid, so I should be safe."

"Don't worry, Eliza will be okay," Steve assured her.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not posting earlier! I had heatstroke. :( By the time I could look at a screen without my head hurting I was exhausted. Once again, I am so sorry. Please review.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Only One Thing On Her Mind**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV (Present)**

"Steve," Soda demanded. Steve was too drunk to stand and collapsed onto his friend's front lawn. He mumbled something incoherent that Soda tried to make out but couldn't.

Soda hauled Steve to his feet and practically carried him into the house. Steve collapsed into bed, passing out cold.

 **X**

"She left me, man. Just up and left me," Steve sobbed the next morning. Soda just held him, like Steve had for him when Sandy had left. He'd been there for his friend.

"It'll be okay, Steve-o," Soda said softly, but loud enough to still be heard over Steve's cries.

"I gotta find out why. I gotta find her," Steve said. His voice was hard and filled with determination, unlike the anguish Soda had been hearing in his friend's face.

 **X (back to past)**

Evie opened up the screen door after confirming that her step dad's blue Ford wasn't in their driveway. Steve waited for her in his maroon Chevy.

"Eliza?" she called loudly, but received no answer. She began to panic, _where the heck was Eliza_?

Evie opened up her sister's door, which was usually never shut, and saw a gut retching sight.

There on the floor laid Eliza, her stomach bloody and her lips blue. Her body was stiff, pale, and cold. Evie let out a combination between a wail and a sob-choked moan, resulting in a loud screeching sound. Steve heard her and ran into the house, only to find Evie cradling Eliza's head, mumbling, ' _No, no, no, no, no, no_ ,' repeatedly. Steve cursed and resisted the urge to vomit.

Nobody had to guess who had stabbed Eliza.

 **X**

There was no ambulance, there was no hospital, and there was no saving Dawna Elizabeth. More than likely she had been dead since the night Evie was kicked out.

Evie barely made it to the bathroom before she hurled. Steve rubbed her back as she cried. He helped her up and handed her a glass of water once she finished brushing her teeth. Evie shook her head, handing the water back to Steve.

"Gimme somethin' stronger," she purred and went in search for something to drown her feelings. Evie found her dad's Jack Daniel's and poured herself and Steve a glass. Steve wanted to say something after she downed about five shots, but who was he to deny her sometime to drink after all that had happened?

"Make me forget, Steve Randle," Evie purred seductively; her green eyes were lust-filled, but he couldn't say that he wasn't turned on too.

There was only one thing on her mind. She took Steve's shirt off button-by-button while Steve kissed her neck.

"Evie, your drunk," Steve tried to object, but she began taking off her clothes.

"Drunk off of you, Stevie," she responded.

It wasn't long before Steve had succumb to Evie's lustrous ways and the two were spending their night in each other's arms making love.

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter. Suggestions? Pretty please? I love hearing from you guys, you inspire me! I honesty could not have written my stories without ya'll's help.**

 **On a related note, do ya'll like my Third Person POV better or should I go back to First Person POV?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Evie woke up with a familiar soreness between her legs. She slowly crawled out of bed and gathered her clothes. Her head pounded in her ears, but alcohol was still in her system, making the unpleasant memories easier to push out of her thoughts.

Steve came up behind her and kissed her neck; she jumped slightly and then relaxed into his warm body after realizing who it was.

"Are you my girl now?" Steve murmured in her ear. A look of shock crossed Evie's face.

"What? Did you think you were just a one nighter to me? Naw, that's more Soda's thing anyhow. I like you, Evie," Steve promised her. She suddenly remembered everything; getting drunk, having sex, Eliza; everything.

"I'm going to lie back down," she mumbled. Steve left the room and went to make breakfast, hoping she would come down later but she never left her room.

XXX

"Police, open up," a gruff voice commanded. Steve rolled his eyes, but answered the door anyhow. One of the cops he recognized, Officer Risner, the cop that attested him for fighting months ago. He was overweight and had dark hair. The other cop was leaner and had sandy blond hair and light green eyes.

"Is Evelyn Scott here?" the lighter headed cop asked.

"She sleeping," Steve answered shortly.

"It's okay Steve, I'm up," Evie called from the stairs.

"We'd like to ask you about the night of the third," Officer Risner explained.

Steve sat down next to Evie, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder and his grip tightening whenever the cops glared at him.

"My step dad came home drunk an' kicked me out. Nothin' more to tell."

Evie's face was emotionless, and that's what scared Steve the most. She acted like this was a regular conversation. The cops carried on, asking questions and Evie's face never showed any emotion throughout the whole thing. Steve tried to tell himself that it was just the alcohol, but he couldn't quite shake the worry he felt.

"That's it," the other cop announced a few minutes later and left without any handshake or formal goodbye.

 **A/N: Right now I have no choice but to put this in hiatus. I have nowhere to your my stories. I will not abandon it forever. I will continue to No on this site and add soon as I get a new iPod (which should be pretty soon) I will begin typing again. I am so sorry. I'll miss writing for y'all.**

A **ufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm going to be updating within the next few days, but until then I really need suggestions! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Cards**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **I still do not have my iPod, but I have begun getting use to my new keyboard and getting faster at typing. I cannot apologies enough and I cannot describe how excited I am to begin writing again! Please review.**

"Shh, it'll be okay Evie," Steve whispered, to his crying girlfriend.

"I just miss her," she sobbed brokenly; her voice cracking slightly.

"How about we go to the Curtis' tonight to get your mind off of things, okay baby?" Steve really didn't want to hang out with the kid all night, but if it could get Evie's mind off of Eliza, then Steve would put up with the little tag-along runt.

 **XXX**

Evie had more or less wedged herself into Steve's shoulder. She was emotionally drained, exhausted, and slightly uncomfortable in the Curtis' house, though she had been here once before. The towheaded boy, who Steve introduced as Dallas, sat in the corner glaring slightly; he had a fat lip, but Evie didn't dare ask. It wasn't something that people normally talked about, and in this side of town it wasn't uncommon. It was either caused by a typical East-Side father, or from a fight; a rumble, maybe? Evie concluded.

"You wanna eat, babe?" Steve whispered in Evie's ear. The thought of food made her want to vomit, so Evie politely declined.

"You wanna play?" A quiet voice asked. Evie turned her head and saw Ponyboy shuffling the cards in his hand while Two-Bit, Soda, and Dallas sat at the other table in the middle of the living room.

Without thinking she answered; surprising herself by accepting the shy boy's invitation.

She internally cursed getting bad hands, but managed to keep her poker face. Repressing emotions seemed to be coming easily to her lately.

Soda won that round with a flush. Evie suspected that Soda had been hiding cards in his shoes or something, though she refused to call him out in it. She didn't feel like being with Steve and Soda fighting; she didn't feel like much of anything. Being numb though was better than feeling. Evie secretly wondered if it would all just ever end.

 **A/N: Sorry that this is short. I promise that future chapters will be longer.**

 **I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story. I may be putting it on hiatus, it's not getting many views, likes, or reviews. If someone's out there please speak up.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	12. Chapter 13:

**Chapter 12: The Letter In The Mail**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **** So it's now 1967. I am trying to pick back up on this story, and starting here where the action is is easier for me than starting back before. I'm really, truly sorry about that, but staring here is better than nothing, right?**

 **Third Person POV**

"Hello Curtis brothers. What is go-" Syeve stopped short, taking in the sights of the room.

Ponyboy had his arms wrapped around Sodapop, sobbing into his shoulder. Soda's expression was blank, but he was holding onto the kid as if he was a life preserver. In his right hand was an official looking letter. Steve knew right away. It wasn't a collage envelope of any other possibility, it could only be one thing.

"Don't go, Soda. Please," Pony begged. Steve would have begged the same if he could get his vocal chords to cooperate.

For a moment Ponyboy looked like a little kid again, wanting to crawl into Soda's lap and have him make the 'monsters' go away.

But he can't.

Because Sodapop Curtis had been drafted. And their wasn't a thing Steve or anyone else can do about it.

 **X**

"Oh Evie," Steve wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, feeling the years finally begin to fall. "Soda got drafted. Oh my god, he's going to 'Nam." Stupid 'Nam. Stupid government drafting freaking kids to go to a stupid, stupid war they had no business being involved in.

"Don't you dare sign up, Steve. I can't lose you," Evie cried helplessly. For a moment Steve was brought back to the Curtis' household. Evie was in the same position Ponyboy had been in.

"Don't worry, Evie. You won't loose me, I'm right here, I promise," Steve whispered in her ear. "I ain't gonna leave you, love you."

"I love you too, Stevie," she murmured in response.

"I hate that nickname and you know it."

"I know," she grinned.

"I reckon I should start on dinner," Evie declared randomly, making Steve finally crack a smile. She knew how to read him, he wasn't good with emotions and she knew how to destruct him, with food.

"And maybe a chocolate cake or something," she suggested.

"Or something," Steve responds absentmindedly.

 _Not too much sugar_ , he thought humorlessly.

 **A/N: I'm back. And I drafted Soda. And nobody knows if I will kill him or not. ;) Please don't hate me! Review for a cookie and remember, I hold the key to his future :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Automobile Accident**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Sodapop's**

"Hey, Pony. Why don't we go for a drive?" I suggested cheerfully, hoping to get Pony out of the house.

"Sure," Pony agreed in a monotone. I ignored his tone and rushed out the door, promising Darry that I'd be home before curfew. He nodded, already rushing out the door behind me for work.

 **X**

"I'll be back, Ponyboy, you know that don't you," I asked. _If my own brother doesn't believe me, then who's gonna believe that I'm going to return? I needed his trust in me, I was going to need it so bad in the jungle_...

"Yeah," Pony sniffed. I wrapped his arm around my little brother.

"I lo-"

"Soda! Watch the road!" Pony screamed. Instinctively, I jerked the steering wheel to avoid the car driving the wrong way in my lane, but when I swerved I hit a patch of black ice. The tuck flipped and landed, skidding into a tree.

I felt Pony next to me, screaming. He went silent quick, and I knew that he had passed out, which meant I needed to stay awake. There was pain everywhere, I could barely breath. My foot, especially, felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Black dots loomed over my clouded, hazy vision.

I'm so sorry, Pony, I thought before succumbed to the darkness.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Soda! Watch the road!" I screamed. I felt the truck flip in what felt like slow motion. I heard myself scream and then felt a burning, white-hot sensation spread throughout my body before nothingness ensued.

 **Darry's POV**

Monkey see, Monkey do. Day in, Day out. That's how I felt about my job, just endlessly pounding nails into the roof as sweat poured off my back.

"Darrel! Phone call," my boss shouted from the ground. I rolled back to my knees and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand before climbing down the ladder.

His hard, grumpy face was slightly more empathetic when he greeted me.

"Darrell, it's the hospital. Said your brothers were in a car accident."

Car accident. Brothers. Was all I heard. My knees grew weak and I willed myself not to cry. My brothers couldn't be taken from me, not now, not like this. Not if I could help it.

I didn't listen to the rest, I just rushed to my car and took off towards Tulsa's Hospital.

 **A/N: Things are moving kinda fast in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you don't review I'm killing them off. xO and if you review you get a cookie! :) [** ***** ,•' **]**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Results and A Visit From The United States Army**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Darry's POV**

When you don't know if someone you love is going to live or die, time slows down. It felt like hours before Doctor O'Conner came out with news on my brothers.

"Family for Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis?" He called, glancing around the waiting room. I stood up and shook his hand, bracing myself for bad news.

"How are my brothers?" I asked worriedly.

"Ponyboy has a fractured wrist and three broken ribs. Sodapop got the blunt of the hit. He has minor concussion and he completely shattered his right foot. We had to do surgery on it and insert a metal splint into his foot."

 _A metal splint_? _How long will the recovery be_? _He has to be in Oklahoma City soon_...

"Sodapop has to be in Oklahoma City soon, for basic training..." I trailed off. Would he be charged with dodging the draft?

"I'll handle notifying the army, he's in no condition to be in basic or in Vietnam. But they may send some soldiers to check on him," Doctor O'Conner informed me professionally. I thanked him and watched him leave.

 _Soda wasn't going to 'Nam. He was going to be okay, both of my brothers were both okay_.

 **Darry's POV**

"Hey, Ponyboy," I greeted softly.

He looked at me with bleary, glossy, drugged-up eyes. If I wasn't so worried I would have laughed at the thought of my little, innocent brother on drugs.

"Soda. Where's Soda?" He slurred groggily. I pushed back his bangs off of his forehead.

"Soda's okay. Soda's with Steve," I assured him.

"M'Kay," he mumbled.

"Go to sleep, Pony, it's alright," I told him quietly. He barely registered my presence, he just closed his eyes. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before a nurse bustled into the room.

"I need to check his vitals, Mr. Curtis," she addressed me. "Please leave."

"Alright," I agreed dejectedly, "If anything happens, I'll be in room

257."

"Everything will be okay," she promised me. I nodded and turned on my heel to go see Soda.

 **A/N: Cookies for all of you lovely reviewers! I'm hoping to finish this story at about 18-20 chapters, so only about five more left. :(**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Darry's Brother's White Hospital Room;**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Little kissing scene, nothing to bad, but just be forewarned :)  
**

 **Steve's POV**

Darry was still in Ponyboy's room, so I took it upon myself to keep a passed out Soda company. And Evie. She came for, ' _emotional support_ ' or some other crap she had called it. But I was happy that she was here.

The next few days I spent with my buddy before he was shipped off to a foreign country to fight a stupid war would be spent in a boring, white hospital room.

 _Some goodbye party, huh, Sodapop_? I thought humorlessly.

"Hey," Evie announced softly, grabbing my face to make me look in her eyes. "He'll be okay, the doctors even said so."

Because I _so_ trust doctors and figures of authority.

She kissed me softly on the lips, the feeling of her warm lips lingering. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her again. Her lips were warm and soft, like her, but the kiss was passionate.

"Mm... Ahem." Darry cleared his throat behind us. Evie jumped and then laughed breathlessly, a shy, embarrassed smile playing on her lips.

"Am I interrupting your make-out session in my brother's hospital?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at our embarrassment.

"Sorry, Dar-Bear," I apologized. He mock-glared at me, but he barley managed playful. He just looked like a tired, overworked kid.

"Has he woken up at all?" Darry asked. "Or were you too busy making out?"

Evie sighed. "I think that my cue to leave." She kissed my cheek and grabbed her jacket before exiting the hospital room.

I almost yelled at Darry, but I watched him run a hand over his face and groan. He was stressed out, we all were, but he had two brothers in the hospital, so I decided to cut him some slack.

"He hasn't woken up yet, no," I informed him.

"Pony's be askin' for him. That kid was so drugged up I'm surprised he even remembered he had a brother," Darry chuckled hollowly.

Huh. Ponyboy Curtis high. What a concept.

"Between the gang and I and you, there'll always be someone in each of their rooms in case they wake up. Don't worry so much, Darry, we got it covered," I assured him. He smiled in relief.

I heard Dallas chuckle behind me. "Boy, somebody mark the date down, Stevie-boy's gettin' sentimental."

"Cut it out, Dal," I snapped at the same time Darry said he owed me one.

"Ain't that what I'm good for?" I grinned.

 **A/N: No more writers block! :) I hope to update Needle soon too! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Evie Is What Now? Forthcomings and Visitation**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Little kissing scene, nothing to bad, but just be forewarned :)  
**

 **Steve's POV (present)**

It took me days to figure out where Evie was staying. I checked with neighbors and friends, but no one would say anything. I finally called Evie's boss and asked her about my ex-girlfriend's whereabouts. Enough was enough.

"Look, I'm really not suppose to say anything, but you deserve to know what happened." _Thank you_ , I thought. "Evie told me that she's pregnant, with your kid. She's in Florida," Deborah told me.

 _Evie. Pregnant. Florida. Sandy. Baby. My Baby. Sandy's Baby. Soda._

 _What_?

"Evie is what now?" I asked, appalled, my mouth gapping wide open. Soda sat across from me, his face twisted in confusion.

' _What_?' He mouthed. ' _Where is she_?' I shook my head. ' _One second_ ' I mouthed, holding up one finger.

 **Soda's POV**

"Thank you so much," Steve responded and hung up the phone.

"Did Sandy ever mention where her grandma lived?" Steve asked me quickly, running a hand through his blond, greased hair.

"Shoot, yeah. She lives in Salem, but Steve, that's like... A thousand miles away!" I knew exactly where her grandma lived. I almost tracked her down when she first left me. _But why does Steve all of a sudden want to know_? _And what does it have to do with Sandy_?

" _Steeve_?" I questioned suspiciously.

"She's pregnant. And she's in Florida," Steve answered shortly.

"I'm going to Salem, Soda. To find her. I need to tell her that I'll raise the baby. I need her," Steve admitted to me, his jaw set and his eyes determined.

"Find her, tell her you love her, Steve. And then bring her home."

 **A/N: This'll be continued in present from now on (which is a few weeks after the car wreck, everyone is out of the hospital.) So I won't keep labeling it 'present'. Make sense? :) And I'm still shooting for about nineteen chapters. :) And Dynamite Rose, Evie left Steve right now. :)**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Seeing Evie Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Steve's POV**

 _I hate planes. I hate planes._

 _I_ **really** _hate planes_.

They terrify me to no end.

 _When I never get to see Evie again, trying to get to see Evie again_?

 **X**

"Evie?" I questioned in a whisper. Evie stood in front of me, shocked. Her jaw was dropped open and her hands rested on her round stomach.

"Why?" She sputtered, and then seemed to decide better and stayed silent.

"Can we talk?" I finally asked.

She nodded.

 **X**

We talked. And talked.

She told me that when she found out she was pregnant she was really scared. She knew her mom would disown her, and she thought that I would leave her. So she tracked down Sandy, same as I did with the phone book, and they rented an apartment together.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"About four months," she responded. "The baby is due in June."

I felt in my pocket, making sure it was there. I slid out of the restaurant booth and got down on one knee. I pulled out my mother's simple silver ring.

"Evelyn Scott,"

"Oh, my God," she mumbled.

"I'm not normally romantic, but I should do this right. Evie, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. I couldn't speak, so I just slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her stomach softly.

"I love you." She knew who I was talking to.

 **X (Two Years Later) Third Person POV**

"Jackie, get back here!" She giggled, running around the couch. Evie laughed, easing her and her giant belly onto the dark red couch.

Steve slowly caught her and raised her over his head. She squealed in delight. He "threw" her onto the couch and tickled her sides.

"Daddy!" She screeched, wiggling around to escape from his fingers.

He loved that word.

Sandy: Sandy stayed in Florida until her death in 2015. At age 28 she met a guy named Jacob who she married a year later.

Sodapop: Sodapop, eventually, recovered and met Alisabeth in 1967. They married in 1970 and had three kids, all two years apart. Patricia, Laura, and lone boy Daniel.

Evie and Steve: Evie and Steve got married in 1966 after the baby was born. After Steve was drafted but didn't pass the medical test, they decided to have another baby. William was born in 1969.

 **A/N: No, actually, I'm not changing the title. Wow, I know. ;) It's staying "Don't".**

 **•• Should I do one-shots with Steve, Evie, and Jackie like I did with Julie and Johnny? If so, any requests?**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who suck with me!**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **FrankElza**

 **Dynamite Rose**

 **AbnormalAngel**

 **DanielsBae**

 **Zarak**

 **Fanfiction by Jen**

 **Guest**

 **TimTrainsDragons**

 **NotQuiteRemyLeBeau**

 **GrammarJew**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
